The Charmed Teens
by p3charmed4eva
Summary: DON'T READ IF YOU HAVENT STARTED BECAUSE IT'LL NEVER HAVE AN ENDING. NO JOKE. I'M DONE WITH THIS.
1. Piper's New Look

The Charmed Teens  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
Teen Fic, AU: What if Grams Nicholas had never come so Grams never gave up the girls' powers? And what if Patty had refused to give up Paige? What if Leo somehow strangely were in high school with them? This is a total PL story.  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
Piper's New Look  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
"Piper..." Leo whispered as he looked at her. "Leo, how did we get her?" she asked as she saw they were in a field that was green as far as the eye could see, no trees or anything, and a pink sky because the sun was setting. "Don't worry about that Piper..." he whispered as he pulled closer to her. She knew he was going to kiss her so she closed her eyes waiting... but it never came. "Leo?" she asked opening her eyes, but instead of seeing him and the gorgeous sunset, all she saw was her bedroom ceiling. "Of course it was just a dream..." Piper muttered to herself. She got ready to get up, but her thoughts turned to Leo Wyatt and she found that she could just lay there and daydream all day. 'Okay... First day of school, high school,' she thought dryly. Piper hated school ever since the seventh grade, when her best friend moved away. Somehow or another, as if school wasn't hard enough, Missy Campbell and her friends had labeled her the geek of the school. 'Probably after I got my glasses and braces...' Piper thought sadly. She was just glad Leo was there. He was a friend to everyone no matter geek, freak, what ever. He really was popular and Piper knew Missy had this huge crush on him, but he was still her friend, and he even hung out with her sometimes. Grams really liked him because since the Halliwell Victorian was really huge it was always breaking in someway or another, and Leo was really good at fixing things, so she just called him and paid him to fix it. And since he was pretty much friends with all the sisters, he did it for a lot cheaper than a regular handyman would. He had tried to get Grams to let him do it for free but she wouldn't have that so they compromised at half price. That was probably when they first became friends, when Leo had started fixing things around the house. That was in about sixth grade, Andy and Prue had talked to him and told him about the old house and he went and talked to Grams about it. But ever since he had, Piper usually sat and talked to him while he was fixing things.  
  
"Piper, are you awake?" Piper looked at the door and saw that Prue was standing at it. "Yeah Prue, I'm up," Piper said getting out of bed and looking at the clock. 'I've been laying there thinking about him for 30 minutes...' she thought to herself in amazement. "Okay, school starts in two hours and Grams wanted me to ask you if you want her to make breakfast this morning." Prue told her. "Tell her if I'm not downstairs in an hour then she can make it." Piper said as Prue nodded and shut the door. Piper gathered some clothes and went across the hall into the bathroom. She started running the water, and when she had it on the right temperature, she undressed and got in. She tried to forget about Leo but her thoughts kept wondering back to him. "I can't like him!" she told herself. Last year when she had a boyfriend, Billy Wilson, Phoebe had stolen him away. Her little sister might have only been 12 at the time, but she was already a slut. Piper realized that the water was freezing cold and she knew Phoebe and Paige would probably kill her for using up all the hot water but at the moment she really didn't care. For some reason the cold water felt good to her. She also knew though that she had probably been in the shower for forty-five minutes of her hour, so she turned off the water and got out. She rapped a towel around her and went to the mirror. After wiping some of the condensation off of the mirror she looked at herself. She realized that she didn't look that bad without her glasses and with her hair down. Problem was she couldn't see very well without them. She got dressed and blow-dried her hair before going downstairs but before she could make it all the way down she was intercepted by Prue. "Piper, please, wear contacts..." Prue told her. Prue was always doing this, while really rebellious and popular, she was still responsible and wanted her sister to be happy. Piper would have turned this offer down but really wanted Leo to like her. "Okay Prue..." she said as Prue grinned and pulled her into the bathroom. She pulled off her glasses and got a pair of contacts she had bought yesterday, out of the cabinet. "Why do you have those ready?" Piper asked. "I had it incase you said yes!" she replied as she cleaned them and then put them in Piper's eyes. Piper looked at herself in the mirror and saw she really did look a lot better with out them so she pulled her headband off and smiled. "Not too shabby sis..." Prue smiled.  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
Leo sat on the edge of his bed and rubbed his eyes. 'Great, first day of school...' he thought dryly. Leo didn't exactly love school. He knew exactly how it would be: Missy Campbell would try to cling to him all day and bother him. Oh and then every time he talked to Piper Halliwell or some other person she classified as a geek, Missy would pull him away saying, "Don't talk to that dork..." Leo wished Missy would just leave him alone and he really wished that everyone didn't like him so much. 'If I hang out with what all they consider, freaks, why won't they just let me be one!' he thought thinking about all the kids who thought they were his friends. He wasn't quite sure how he had gotten to be in the In crowd but it was around the time Piper had gotten in the Out crowd. One day Missy had just been all over him and the next all the popular kids were hanging out with him and bothering him. He actually considered Piper his best friend and he never really got to hang out with her unless it was at her house and he was fixing something. He really did like her and he had thought about asking her out but realized that it would just make things harder on her. As if Missy wasn't mean enough to her, if Piper "stole" him away from her then Missy would get all pissy and make high school a living Hell for her. Leo couldn't do that to her so he figured, once Missy realized she couldn't have him and wondered off to some other guy, then would be the time to ask Piper out. He had had really high hopes that Missy would leave him alone during summer but all she did was call him and just show up at his doorstep. Leo realized he was gonna be late for school if he didn't hurry and get ready so he took a fifteen minute shower and then ran downstairs to eat breakfast before hurrying out the door. As he was walking to school a car stopped in front of him and he smiled as the window went down and he saw Prue. "Hey Leo, need a ride?" she gestured to the back seat as he saw her boyfriend Tom Peters in the front seat. "Sure, thanks Prue." He smiled as he opened the door and got in. He saw Piper and immediately noticed that she wasn't wearing her glasses and her hair was down. "Hey Piper," he smiled at her trying not to sound like he felt: nervous. "Hi..." she smiled and then looked down at her hands. It was a really uncomfortable and quiet ride. Piper and Leo were both nervous, and while Prue might expect this from Piper, never in a million years Leo because, well he was the cool guy, not likely nervous around a geek. Then again Leo didn't seem as stuck up and snobbish as the other cool guys, so it was really possible that he didn't see Piper as a geek, that he liked her already. They pulled up to school and everyone got out. Prue and Tom went and hung out with the cheerleaders and football team who were all bunched up together on the football field while Piper and Leo just made small talk as got their schedules from a booth in the center of the court yard and walked up to the building. "Leo!" someone yelled and he immediately knew who it was. Missy Campbell ran up to him "Leo! Oh I've been looking everywhere for you! Hi Piper, nice make-over..." she added dully noticing her but brightened up as she talked to Leo again. "Say, how about you and me go catch a movie tonight?" she asked. Leo rolled his eyes but did it in a manner so that only Piper would see and quickly thought of a lie. "Sorry Missy, I've got to go to Piper's house and fix a broken chandelier for her grandmother, maybe some other time." Piper held back a smile. "Oh well, alright, but you have to make it up to me now by walking me to class..." she said as the bell rang and she grabbed his arm. As Leo walked away with her reluctantly, Piper heard Missy say one thing to him, "You know Leo, you really shouldn't be hanging out with that dork, even if she did get a new look..." Piper rolled her eyes and walked in the building. 


	2. School

Hey, thanks for all the reviews, I hope you like the first chapter and here are some answers:  
  
It's probably gonna end up a PL fic but I swear I'll add in some Phoebe and Cole/Jason, Paige and Glen/Richard, and Prue and whoever but see Tom Peters is that boyfriend Prue had in the episode Wrestling With Demons though I'll probably bring Andy back.  
  
I will start putting two spaces when I start a new sentence (thanks for the tip) I swear I'll put Phoebe and Paige in! (you can't have the story without the two rebellious teens!) Hope that covers it! Keep R&R please!  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
School  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
"Okay, bye Leo, see ya in Algebra!" Missy said energetically as Leo walked away after walking her to her class. 'God that girl's annoying...' he thought with a slight smile as he walked to English. He went and took a seat in the back row and then a few moments later a girl walked in. He didn't know her so she must have gone to another school but she smiled at him and sat in the front row. "Hello freshmen!" a man in a brown suit said as he walked in the classroom. "My name is Mr. Kirstenson and I'd like to be the first to welcome you to your new school, for most of you anyway..." he frowned at a boy Leo could tell was supposed to be in at least the eleventh grade. "I'll be you're English teacher for this semester and then you'll move on to literature in Ms. Rowling's class." He told them as he sat at his desk and started calling the role. "Hi, I'm Lillian," the girl in the seat in front of him said as she turned around and smiled. "Leo." He smiled back. "So... Leo, you doing anything Saturday?" she asked. "Well, that depends." He said coolly. "Depends on what?" she asked. "Depends on whether or not you ask me to do something with you." He smiled. "And what if I don't?" she asked. "Then I won't be doing anything." He said smoothly. She smiled and turned around then slipped him a piece of paper, which obviously had her phone number on it. He picked it up and slipped it in his pocket, just in time to raise his hand as Mr. Kirstenson called his name.  
  
"Piper Halliwell?" Piper's science teacher, Ms. Goldrush, called her name. When Piper raised her hand a lot of people were surprised. It was the few people from her school in that class but they were confused when they saw her, they had just thought she was a girl from another school. She had to admit that boys were taking an interest in her. One boy, Jeremy Burns, had taken a definite liking since within the first few minutes of class he'd handed her his phone number. She knew it was really forward but that hadn't really happened to Piper before so she just took and smiled. 'I guess I'll call him later today...' she thought happily.  
  
"Prue, nice to see you again, planning ways to get another record breaking amount of detention this year?" Prue's teacher Mrs. Brownleader asked. "Actually I think I might go for some other record, maybe best grades?" Prue smiled. Her teacher smiled back, "You've got a good mind Ms. Halliwell and I expect you to not to use it for getting in trouble." She said as she went on with the roll.  
  
"Phoebe Halliwell?" Phoebe's teacher, Ms. Carrot asked as she looked around the room. "Where's Ms. Halliwell?" she asked. "I doubt you'll see her this year." A boy in the front row told her. "Ah... Yes I had people tell me about Ms. Halliwell." Ms. Carrot said simply as she went on with the roll and then went and pressed the button for the office. "Yes?" the office beeped in. "Mr. Armstone, I've got a child who I believe might be skipping, will you call her home and see if she came to school this morning? Her names Phoebe Halliwell." Ms. Carrot said. "Phoebe Halliwell, ah, no need, we can check in with her sister Paige." Mr. Armstone replied. "Thank you." Ms. Carrot said as the office beeped out.  
  
"Paige Halliwell?" Mr. Bonfire, Paige's teacher asked. "I'm here." She said before turning back to her friend Glen. The class heard a beep. "Mr. Bonfire, could you please ask Paige Halliwell if her sister Phoebe came to school today?" Mr. Armstone asked. "Ms. Halliwell?" Mr. Bonfire asked. "Huh, yeah she did." Paige said before returning to Glen. "Thank you." Mr. Armstone said as he beeped out.  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
"Hey Phoebes." Paige said as she walked in the door of the Manor. Phoebe had been sent home for the day and had detention for a week after skipping. "Got busted, you rat me out?" asked Phoebe smiling. "Yeah right, all I told them was that you came to school." Paige said as she smiled too. "Oh well, like it's gonna change anything, I'm not going to detention..." Phoebe said still grinning. "What ever, so who pulled the alarm?" asked Paige with a sneaky grin on her face. "What ever do you mean?" Phoebe asked innocently. "I mean, did you or Todd, or Ramona, or Rick pull the fire alarm?" asked Paige. "We tricked Ramona into it. That was before they had caught us." Said Phoebe. "And who put the lighter up to the sprinklers?" asked Paige. "How do you know the sprinklers didn't come on with the fire alarm?" asked Phoebe with mild interest. "Because when I pulled the alarm last year the sprinklers didn't come on. You know I was a real hero, that trash could've burned down the school..." Paige said going into dreamy mode. "Paige, it wasn't a big enough fire to burn down the school, the sprinklers didn't even come on, and it was your cigarette that caught fire to the trash can in the first place." Phoebe smiled. "Oh rain on my hero parade why don't you, so, who held the lighter up to the sprinkler?" Paige asked once again. "Me, and I didn't put a lighter up to it, I got a new power, the power of fire," Phoebe said shrugging her shoulders like it was no big deal. Paige nodded and rolled her eyes before heading into the living room. "Woah, Paige don't!" Phoebe grabbed her shoulder. "Why not?" asked Paige. "Prue and Peters, heavy make-out session, ew." Phoebe said simply. "Ew is right, thank you, I'm going upstairs." Paige said heading upstairs. "Piper's not up there with some guy right?" Paige asked before making it all the way up. "Piper might someday be with Leo up there but you won't have to worry about it for long because I'll take care of that!" Phoebe smiled. "Oh yeah? How?" asked Paige. "I've taken a liking to Leo just like I took a liking to Billy." Phoebe smiled as Paige rolled her eyes and went upstairs.  
  
'Should I call him?' Piper wondered silently as she held on to the phone in one hand and Jeremy's phone number in the other. She quickly made up her mind and dialed. "Yep, Jeremy here?" his voice came. "H...Hi, Jeremy, it's Piper Halliwell, from English..." Piper stuttered hoping he remembered her. "Yeah, Piper, hey!" he said happily. "Hi." She said uncomfortably and wishing she could just hang up. "So Piper, you have any plans this Saturday?" Jeremy asked. "Not yet..." she said, 'Oh God, that didn't sound like me, why'd I say that...' she thought. "That's good because I was wondering if you would like to go catch a movie?" he asked. "Sure." She said smiling. After they had figured out all the details, Jeremy said he had to go so they both hung. A few minutes later, Piper still sat on her bed smiling when the doorbell brought her back to reality. "Leo..." she said as she got up to get the door knowing no one else would. She got to the door and opened it. "Hey Pipe," Leo said smiling as he walked in. "Hey Leo, here for the chandelier?" Piper asked him. "Well, your Grams said I could come over the weekend, but hey, anything to get read of Missy." He smiled. "Okay, Grams isn't here right now so I hope you know what to do..." she said. "Of course, she explained all that to me so..." Leo said as he stepped into the dining room. "Good, okay want company?" she asked. "Sure." He smiled as she sat down and he started working on it.  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
I hope you like it because it took me a few hours to write it. Again, please R&R, and thanks for reviewing so far!!! 


	3. Saturday Night

Hey, thanks for the reviews and, yes piperleo4eva, I'm evil, but trust me, they HAVE to end up together in my fics b/c I'm mad that they broke up in the first place! I'm sitting here watching the episode were Piper tells Leo she loves him and not Dan and, during that scene, all I could do was smile and I'm like bouncing in my seat. If Kern doesn't get them back together in the next season on the first episode then I'm coming after him!  
  
Here's the next chapter, hope you like:  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
Saturday Night  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
"Hello?" Lillian answered the phone. "Lillian? Hi, it's Leo Wyatt." "Hi Leo."  
  
"Yeah, hey, I was wondering... Do you have plans for Saturday?" he asked. "Not that I know of..." she replied. "Would you like to go catch a movie or something?" he asked. "Of course." She said. After they worked out all the details, Leo went and took a shower then changed. He had just come from the Halliwell's after he fixed the chandelier and of course talked to Piper. He always liked hanging out with Piper but he really wished he could talk to her after he fixed whatever he had come to fix. That would definitely make the job go faster considering he could just use his powers. Of course he knew about their powers, afterall he was their Whitelighter, but he couldn't let them know he knew. "Stupid, stupid rules..." Leo muttered to himself.  
  
Saturday night came quickly and Piper and Leo were in for a surprise...  
  
"A large tub of popcorn," Jeremy said as Piper and he stood at the movie theater counter. "You want a drink?" he asked Piper. "Ah... Yeah a small coke." She told the kid behind the counter. "Make that two." Jeremy said smiling. Then Piper heard someone call her name and turned around to see Leo. "Hey Leo." She smiled and noticed the girl with him. "Piper this is Lillian, she goes to our school." Leo informed her. "This is Jeremy." She said as Jeremy handed Piper her coke. "I go to school with y'all too," Jeremy said. "Hey Lil." He added. "Burns" she said and it was obvious by her voice she didn't like him. "We used to go to the same middle school." He explained. Piper and Leo just nodded their heads and glanced at each other. "So... what movie ya seein?" asked Leo. Piper told him the name of the movie and they were surprised to learn that they were all seeing the same movie so they went in together and sat by each other or Piper and Leo did anyway with their dates sitting by them. By the end of the movie though Leo was having more fun with Piper than with Lillian. And it seemed that at the end of the movie Lillian wandered off with some guy who was about two years older than she was. Leo didn't seem to mind he just smiled, shook his head, and started walking home. Jeremy and Piper on the other hand hit it off great. Jeremy was really sweet and he seemed to like hanging out with Leo and really didn't mind if Piper did too. Jeremy was the one who, after seeing Leo starting home alone, made Piper run after him and get him to go get something to eat with them. "Hey, look I'm sorry if you feel like I'm butting in on your date..." Leo apologized. "Leo, man, come on, you really wanna go home and spend Saturday night alone?" Jeremy asked. This made Piper smile, she was afraid Jeremy would be mad about how Piper and Leo hung out at the movies when it had, afterall, been a date, but Jeremy had just joined in. "Okay, now we do need to go home," Piper said looking at a clock and noticing it was almost ten and ten was curfew. "Oh come on, how bad 'll it be if you're a little late?" Jeremy pleaded. "Leo, you know my Grams, tell Jeremy how bad it will be." Piper smiled. "No Piper it's fine if he never wants to see you again..." Leo said holding back a smile. "Okay then, we'd better go." Jeremy said laughing. Since it was really to late to walk home like they had walked there, Piper offered to call Prue to pick them all up so she called her on a pay phone while Jeremy and Leo split the check. 'I love being a girl,' she smiled. She liked the fact she didn't have to pay. After Prue picked them up she dropped Jeremy off and then Leo and Piper ended up being bombarded with questions on how she'd left with one date and come back with two. Piper smiled and told her all about her date leaving Prue gaping. "Piper you like Leo and you like Jeremy, and you just got to go on a date with both of them at the same time." Prue laughed. "Oh my gosh, you're turning into Phoebe." Prue said as Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
It's kind of short but it's sort of just something I needed to add in and couldn't think of any other way to. Okay, please review. 


	4. Learning New Things

Thanks to all the people who reviewed!!!!  
  
Piperleo4eva: Thank you for all your fabulous reviews, and I've got an idea to go along with your sabotaging the set idea which I love! Okay, when we kidnap Kern and he's got the dress on (I vote pink!) and the make- up, I say we put him ON Charmed and make him sing the "I Feel Pretty" song along with doing a variety of ballot moves... Anyway, then he gives a full apology to all PL fans around the world and they have this scene were Piper and Leo get back together etc. THEN we get to kick him out of the universe and I REALLY like the scabber demon part (kick him with his own material).  
  
Gryffindor620: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and Andy is gonna come soon!  
  
Syad ynair: Thanks for the review! I'm gonna revert to my old style of writing by the way.  
  
Hazza123: Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Lil-whitelighter111488: Thanks for the reviews, I'll keep going!  
  
Dolphinology: With the Ms. Rowling, I had just gotten off the phone with my Harry Potter crazy friend and I needed a name so yeah. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Sci fi fan: I don't have as much of the others as I want though so I'll add more. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
LeoPiperPrueAndy: I know Phoebe is good, I just couldn't think of what to put about her and I had just watched the episode Hyde School Reunion when I wrote that part. Thanks for reviewing!  
  
TKPiper: I read some of your fics, they're really funny! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
Jeremy's Little Secret  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
It had been a week since the movie and Jeremy was Piper's official boyfriend. Though she was really happy with Jeremy and everything but she was still having the dreams about Leo.  
  
"Prue, what do you do when you have a boyfriend but you're dreaming about someone else?" Piper asked Prue at breakfast.  
  
Prue raised her eyebrow and laughed, "Simple Pipe, date um both." She said simply. Piper just frowned and watched Prue walk off.  
  
"Phoebe, what do you think?" Piper took a leap to ask her younger sister as she came in. "What's up?" she asked.  
  
"What do you do when you've got a boyfriend but you're dreaming about someone else?" Piper repeated herself.  
  
"That's easy, date em both." Phoebe said as she reached in the fridge to get the milk.  
  
"But I like Leo..." Piper said frowning. Phoebe just smiled. "What?" Piper asked. "You just answered your own question, you didn't say, 'I like them both and I don't want them either to get hurt' or something like that. You said, 'But I like Leo...'" Phoebe said proudly.  
  
Piper looked at her confused but then thought about it and realized that she really did like Jeremy better.  
  
"Wait though, it's not like Leo likes me..." Piper realized. Phoebe smiled and said two words, "Personal Gain." And then ran up to the attic with Piper hot on her trail.  
  
"Truth spell..." Phoebe said flipping the pages of The Book of Shadows and then stopped as she saw it.  
  
"Here, read this!" she said triumphantly. "Okay, question, why are you helping me?" Piper asked as she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"You're my sister and I love you!" Phoebe said in a baby voice, which caused Piper to raise both eyebrows.  
  
"But I happen to know for a fact that you have the hots for him..." Piper said skeptically.  
  
"Do the truth spell and find out why..." Phoebe shrugged and smiled. Piper smiled back and looked at the spell.  
  
"Okay... so what about Grams and Prue and Paige?" asked Piper knowing that everyone in the house would hear the truth.  
  
"Who cares?" asked Phoebe as she shrugged her shoulders. Piper seemed kind of nervous but thought of Leo and smiled.  
  
"For those who want the truth revealed,  
  
Opened hearts and secrets unsealed.  
  
From now until it is now again,  
  
After which the memory ends.  
  
For those who are now in this house  
  
Will hear the truth from other's mouths."  
  
She finished and felt a breeze go through the room and then settle.  
  
"I think it worked," Piper said. "Why wouldn't it?" Phoebe shrugged. Piper rolled her eyes.  
  
"So why are you so willing to help me?" she asked mainly for test purposes. "Because you're my sister and I love you and I'm only attracted to Leo because you want him." Phoebe said without thinking.  
  
Piper smiled and embraced her. "I love you too Phoebe." She said as she broke the embrace. Phoebe smiled and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Now what are you gonna tell Jeremy?" asked Phoebe. Piper frowned, "I can see what he says when I break up with him with the truth spell and then do it in real life I guess..." she said.  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
"Can somebody get that?" Paige called as the doorbell rang. "NO!" Phoebe shouted from her room.  
  
"Piper, Prue?" Paige called. "Paige! Get it yourself!" Prue shouted. Paige rolled her eyes and went downstairs just as the doorbell rang again.  
  
Paige smiled when she opened the door as she saw her boyfriend Nate Parks standing there. He hadn't been her boyfriend for very long but she really felt a connection to him.  
  
"So Nate, what are you doing here?" she asked happily as she pulled him in for a kiss. "I came to see you of course!" he said smiling as they went and sat down on the couch.  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
Meanwhile, upstairs  
  
"Jeremy, hi, can you come over, I need to talk to you about something..." Piper said sounding sorry.  
  
"Of course Piper, I'll be over before you can snap your fingers!" Jeremy said as he hung up. Piper thought it was strange he would just hang up but she didn't worry about it.  
  
Instead she laughed and started to snap her fingers when a hand wrapped around her neck. "Told you!" Jeremy's voice started out normal with "told" but changed to cold and deep when he said "you".  
  
Piper felt herself losing consciousness so she pulled the remaining energy from herself and concentrated on blowing Jeremy's hands up, which she did successfully.  
  
"Prue, Phoebe, Paige, demon, warlock, EVIL!" she shouted frantically as she got up and ran into the hall. Prue and Phoebe ran out of a room into the hall.  
  
"Piper, what's wrong?" Prue asked as she saw Piper and she grabbed her arms to steady her. "Jeremy... evil..." Piper panted.  
  
"Oh my God, do you think Jeremy's being attacked?" Phoebe asked worried, as Piper shook her head no hard.  
  
"What is it?" Prue asked but Jeremy walked out of Piper's room smiling evilly. "The... Power of... Three will set... us free..." Piper started to chant slowly and after a few seconds Prue and Phoebe caught on and started to chant too.  
  
"No!" Jeremy yelled as he exploded into flames. When the fire died down nothing was left and Piper's head dropped onto Prue's shoulder.  
  
"Woah..." a voice from behind them said. They turned around and saw it was Nate...  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
Reasons why people will always hate Brad Kern:  
  
He took away the PL!  
  
He killed the pretty! A.K.A: Drew Fuller  
  
YOU CAN'T KILL LOVE OR THE PRETTY KERN, YOU JUST CAN'T! 


	5. Leo's an angel!

I'm finally updating! Wow, thank you for all the reviews! Hey what category do you guys think I should put this under? Please keep reviewing, thanks!  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
"Hey... Nate... Sup?" Phoebe said this slowly and then faked a smile. Paige walked up the stairs but she couldn't get any further because Nate was standing in the way.  
  
"What the Hell are you people?" he asked as sounding scared as he started to back up but he hit Paige.  
  
"Witches." They all answered. "Hey woah, why'd we tell?" Prue asked. "Phoebe the truth spell! He won't remember!" Piper said practically jumping up and down.  
  
"Truth spell? Okay, why would you cast a truth spell?" Prue asked looking at Piper and Phoebe angrily.  
  
"Because I wanted to know if Leo liked me." Piper answered automatically.  
  
"That is so personal gain!" Prue said rolling her eyes and then turning back to Nate. "Now you, you cannot, I repeat cannot, tell anyone about us." She said as he stood there in shock.  
  
"So we have to keep him here for 24 hours?" Paige asked. Nate turned toward her. "You're a... a..."  
  
"Witch? Yes, are you okay?" Paige asked frowning. "Well... It's just that you don't see this stuff everyday..." he said sheepishly.  
  
Paige smiled. "So what do you think? You won't tell anyone right..." she pleaded.  
  
"I think my girlfriend would like this stuff..." he started but then cut himself off looking wide eyed.  
  
"Girlfriend? Aren't I your girlfriend?" Paige asked angrily. Everyone suddenly figured out they had something to do and ran in a room.  
  
"One of two." He said without thinking. Paige looked furious. "You have another girlfriend?!" she asked angrily.  
  
"Yes." He answered looking scared. "Agh! Piper get in here and blow him up!" Paige screamed.  
  
Nate looked worried and started to run. Piper came out of her room and looked at him and he stopped.  
  
"Okay now boom!" Paige said anxiously. "I am not blowing up the innocent Paige!" Piper said looking angry.  
  
"But..." Paige pouted. "Orb him into... a cage or something!" Phoebe suggested walking out of her room.  
  
"A cage..." Paige said slowly and then grinned. "Prue, Mr. Trudeau knows about magic right?" she asked.  
  
"Ohh no Paige, no! You cannot..." Prue started as she ran out of her room but it was to late, Paige had orbed herself and him to...  
  
"Paige Halliwell! You cannot enter like that!" Andy's father said as he ran and closed his office door.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Trudeau, but I got a criminal here so I'm gonna have to put him in a cell. I thought you should know before I put him in." Paige explained as she orbed away with Nate.  
  
Mr. Trudeau ran to the cells and saw Paige orb outside of one and Nate unfreeze. "Woah, why am I here?" he asked.  
  
"Paige, why is he here?" Mr. Trudeau asked. "Because he found out about magic..." Paige said.  
  
"Well he can't stay here forever Paige, you have to let him go!" Mr. Trudeau said frowning.  
  
"But he only has to stay for 24 hours, until the spell ends." Paige said sounding annoyed. "Spell?" asked Mr. Trudeau.  
  
"Truth spell, when it ends he won't remember anything." Paige shrugged. "Okay, anyone comes and ask," he said pointing at Nate. "You say that you're my nephew and you wanted to.... Play in there..."  
  
"Aw... Come on!" Nate said madly. "Or what?" he asked. "Or I'll put a spell on you and it won't be pretty." Paige threatened.  
  
"Paige, when I get out of here everyone's gonna know!" Nate said angrily. "Paige, come get him at the end of the day and you can keep him in your house until it ends." Mr. Trudeau said. Paige smiled and orbed away.  
  
"Hi Leo... Yeah a... light bulb... needs to be changed... Can you come over?" Piper asked on the phone with Leo as she hit her head and mouthed 'Light bulb?'.  
  
"Uh... Sure Piper, I'll be right over..." Leo answered looking kind of confused. "Okay... um, bye..." he said.  
  
"Bye Leo." She replied hanging up. "A light bulb needs to be changed? Now he's gonna think you're helpless!" Piper said to herself.  
  
"Piper, talking to yourself isn't exactly... sane." Paige said as she walked in her room. "Besides, he won't even remember in 23 hours."  
  
"I know but I want him to like me... Hey what'd you do with Nate?" Piper asked looking around.  
  
"I put him in a cage." Paige shrugged. "No! Paige, you can't do that!" Piper said looking disbelieving at her.  
  
"Well I did..." she replied as she got up and left. Piper rolled her eyes as she heard the doorbell ring.  
  
"That was fast..." she said, getting up and going to answer the door. She heard Prue answer the door and realized that he was gonna wanna change a light bulb.  
  
"I can fix... or brake... that." She whispered going into the kitchen and blowing up the inside of the light bulb.  
  
"Yeah, I don't know which one so you'll have to ask Piper..." Prue said as she and Leo walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Oh hey guys, Leo it's this one." Piper said pointing up to the light bulb and giving Prue a 'go away please' look.  
  
Prue threw up her hands as if in defeat and left. "Um... light bulbs are right there..." she pointed to the counter and Leo went and got them. She braced herself to ask him when she heard Paige call her name.  
  
"I'll go get that," she said angrily stomping out. Leo looked around and then jumped up and levitated to the light. Phoebe chose that minute to walk in...  
  
"Hey Leooooh my God..." Phoebe said backing away as Leo fell to the ground and landed on his back.  
  
"Uh... Phoebe! Hi..." he said faking a smile as he got up. "I was just..." he started but Phoebe cut him off.  
  
"Just levitating! You're a witch? Cause ya know I am to! And levitation is the most awesome power!" Phoebe rambled and then jumped up and flew around the kitchen.  
  
"Phoebe, I'm not a witch, I'm a whitelighter." Leo said and looked confused as to why he said that.. "A whitelighter? Oh you're an angel!" she said in realization.  
  
"Yeah... Yours." He answered again automatically. "Piper, you'll never believe what the hotty is!" Phoebe yelled causing Leo to hit his head.  
  
"Wait, hotty?" he asked as Phoebe smiled and looked over his shoulder to see Piper. "Hotty?" she asked.  
  
"Leo's an angel!" Phoebe said happily. "Of course he is Phoebe. What did he do?" Piper laughed thinking he did something for her.  
  
"No! I mean he's an angel! A whitelighter, our whitelighter!" Phoebe answered annoyed. "A whitelighter?!" Piper asked in disbelief.  
  
Leo walked to a wall and started hitting his head against it. Piper ran over and pulled him back.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?!" she asked. "Because you aren't supposed to know!" he answered. They were only inches apart and they looked each other in the eyes then...  
  
£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ£æ§£æ§£æ  
  
Hehehe... Sorry I'm so evil but I couldn't resist! Oh and don't expect an update for at least... um, three days! Okay, sorry it's so short. 


	6. 21 Hours

AN: I know like all this stuff I want to do with this fic but I don't know what I want to do about the truth spell... they never should have cast it! Well anyway, if this chapter sucks blame... anyone but me! Oh and you guys are so gonna hate me for this...  
  
"Girls get in here now!" Grams screamed. Piper looked at Leo and then turned away and stomped into the parlor pulling Phoebe with her. (AN: Hehehe...)  
  
"Girls... Why did I just tell a flower boy we're witches?" Grams asked angrily as she set a bouquet of tulips on the coffee table.  
  
"Well I don't know Grams, you know you aren't supposed to tell anyone we're witches..." Prue said innocently.  
  
"Oh don't play little angels, which one of you cast the truth spell?" she asked glaring at Prue. "Me!" Piper and Phoebe both said as Prue and Paige pointed at them.  
  
"Piper..." Grams said ashamed. "So who were the flowers for?" Phoebe asked not really worried. "Phoebe, I'll get to you in a minute!" Grams said sternly.  
  
"Piper why would you do that?" Grams asked as she crossed her arms in front of her. "Phoebe got me to to see if Leo liked me back." Piper said automatically.  
  
There was a noise of a pan or something dropping in the kitchen. "Oh no! A demon, just what we need!" Grams said angrily.  
  
"That's just Leo..." Phoebe answered dully. "Why Leo in the kitchen?" Grams asked confused. "To change a light bulb." Phoebe replied shrugging.  
  
"Did you know he's an angel?" Piper asked Grams accusingly. "Of course." Grams answered automatically.  
  
"And you didn't tell us because...?" Phoebe asked now crossing her arms. "You aren't supposed to know." She stated simply.  
  
"Why is everyone telling us that?" Piper and Phoebe yelled. "Because it's the truth." Leo said as he walked out of the kitchen.  
  
"Did you break something?" Piper asked glaring at him. "Yes." He answered. "Did you fix it?" Grams asked. "Of course, and I fixed the light bulb too." He added.  
  
"Hey Paige and Prue have been quiet, wait were did they go?" Phoebe asked looking around. Paige and Prue had disappeared.  
  
"Weird... But they didn't do anything." Grams answered glaring at Piper and Phoebe again. "Paige put Nate in a jail cell." Piper said.  
  
"She what?!" Grams asked shocked. "He had another girlfriend and he saw us vanquish Jeremy so she put him in a jail cell." Piper went on.  
  
"Why would you vanquish your boyfriend?" Grams asked even more shocked. "Because he was a warlock." Both girls said.  
  
"I guess you don't want these then," she said pointing at the flowers. "From Jeremy?" Piper asked.  
  
"Yes." Grams answered. Piper flicked her wrist at them and they blew up, flower petals landing every where. Including in Leo's hair. Phoebe sniffled a laugh as he tried to get them out.  
  
"Paige!" Grams yelled remembering Nate. Paige orbed in, "Yes Grams?" she asked sweetly. "Get Nate out now!" Grams said angrily.  
  
"Thanks a lot guys." Paige said angrily to Piper and Phoebe as she orbed back out. "Now for you two, you're grounded for two weeks each." Grams said turning back to them.  
  
"Sucks she'll actually remember this..." Phoebe whispered to Piper. "Oh yeah..." Piper said frowning.  
  
"Paige!" Mr. Trudeau said jumping up startled as Paige orbed in. "I've gotta get Nate..." she said through gritted teeth. "Go, hurry, he's been trouble anyway!" he replied.  
  
Paige orbed into the cell Nate was in. "You stay away!" he said jumping to his feet. "Oh shut up!" she said grabbing him and orbing away.  
  
When Paige orbed back into the Manor she was immediately greeted with a two week grounding.  
  
"But Grams, he cheated on me and then threatened to expose magic!" Paige yelled as Piper froze Nate.  
  
"Not a good reason Paige..." Grams said shaking her head. "Fine, what do we do with the cheating bas-" Paige started but a look from Grams stopped her.  
  
"Leo, would you be a dear and go get the crystals?" Grams asked. "Sure." He said as he started walking up to the attic.  
  
"No, Leo you're a whitelighter, orb!" Phoebe said grinning. Leo smiled and orbed. "Won't the crystals hurt him?" asked Piper.  
  
"Not if he stands still. You can't keep freezing him all day Piper." Grams shrugged. "You know, we know about your little thing against men Grams but this isn't ethical." Prue said coming downstairs.  
  
"Maybe not but it's worth it." Grams said looking directly at her. "And under truth spell..." Phoebe laughed.  
  
Leo orbed back downstairs with the crystals and they put them around Nate. Piper unfroze him and he immediately stepped forward but was electrocuted. "21 hours remaining..." Paige said grinning. 


	7. No Memory

AN: Hehehe, I know a lot of people were sad because Grams messed up their big moment but I could so not resist, besides like xjelliepotatoex said, I have A LOT more chapters to go and much more PL fluff! It wouldn't have mattered if they kissed anyway... or actually I should let you find out on your own... Thanks for the reviews!  
  
"How many hours are left?" Paige asked as she lay across the couch. "15, we've been sitting here for 6 hours doing nothing... It's 11 o'clock at night..." Phoebe said looking up at the clock. "I might as well do what I planned to do in the first place, Leo what do you think of me?" Piper asked as she sat next to Prue.  
  
"I think you're really smart, pretty, and fun to be with." He answered automatically. "That's good, I'll remember that..." she said smiling. Leo looked up, "I have to go." He said orbing out. "No more spells! Magic sucks, I mean how can she do this!" Phoebe said frowning. As part of their punishment Grams put a spell on them to bind them to the place they sat for the remaining hours. That meant no fun for the weekend. "What did I do anyway?" Prue asked frowning.  
  
"Prue, you snuck out of the house to meet what's-his-face when we were having this whole big family discussion..." Paige reminded her. "You left to, to bring me Paige." Prue said rolling her eyes. "How did you get upstairs?" Piper asked confused. "I orbed her back before Grams called me." Paige replied.  
  
"You had to open your big mouth or I could be working on getting you out of this." Prue said frowning. "It's a truth spell, I answered the truth!" Paige said defensively. "Why doesn't your boyfriend help us?" Phoebe asked Piper. "He's not my boyfriend, and he's an angel so of course he would listen to Grams." Piper shrugged.  
  
"Would you guys shut up?" Nate yelled from his cage. He was so sick of them arguing and talking about the Leo guy till it wasn't even funny. "No." they answered before starting to talk again. Eventually they all fell asleep, but that wasn't even until 3 o'clock in the morning so 6 o'clock Prue didn't wake until 9, Piper didn't wake until 11 and Phoebe and Paige woke up at 1, an hour before the spell was to end.  
  
Leo orbed in. "1 hour left until you guys can get up." He said smiling as he went and sat down in a chair. "1 hour left until I'm free!" Nate yelled. "1 hour left until I can break up with you..." Paige said smugly. "And 1 hour left until we get to tell Leo he's an angel!" Phoebe said happily. "1 hour left until I can get up and hurt the next person who says one hour left!" Prue yelled as she threw a pillow at Leo. "Hey!" he said confused. "You started it!" Piper said as she threw one at him too.  
  
They sat there for the rest of the hour silent. Grams finally came in at about 5 minutes till and took the crystals from around Nate. "Piper freeze him." Piper flicked her wrist and he froze. "Leo, you might want to go home and wait until the spell ends." Grams commanded. He orbed off to his house. "Now just 3 minutes..." she said looking at her watch. It was a long three minutes but it finally passed.  
  
Piper unfroze Nate and he stared at them confused. "Um, Paige what am I doing here?" he asked. "You're here because I'm breaking up with you, after all I'm sure your other girlfriend would want that." She said smiling. "I think this is the part were you leave." Prue informed him. He glared at them but walked out of the house.  
  
Suddenly the girls blinked and looked around. "Um... Why are we sitting here?" Phoebe asked looking around the room. "I'm not sure..." Piper said doing the same as Phoebe. "Girls, do you remember what I was doing?" Grams asked looking confused herself.  
  
"Um... No Grams, you think this has anything to do with magic?" Paige asked. "Possibly, but if we can't remember anything, what can we do..." Prue said shrugging. Everyone seemed to agree as they got up and went about their day.  
  
Meanwhile at Leo's house he seemed okay but he had this strange feeling he was forgetting something. The phone rang and he shrugged and picked it up. "Hello?" he asked. "Leo! It's Missy, hey let's go to the mall or something!" Missy suggested from the other end of the line. Leo fell back on his bed and dropped the phone, "Leo?" Missy asked.  
  
AN: Okay so the girls don't remember along with the rest of the world... That's a twist and a consequence I guess... Looks like Piper won't remember that... Oh well, please review! 


	8. The Party

AN: I'm bored today so I've just been writing fics, I have another teen Charmed one I'm working on but I'm not sure if I'll post it... Yep, another PL teen fic though it focuses more on the others also unlike this one... I guess I'll bring Andy back now... They won't get together though so... This chapter consist of only Prue, Piper, Andy, and Leo and like no fluff or anything so...  
  
It had been a week since and none of the Halliwells remembered anything about the truth spell. No one even remembered Jeremy ever existed, the Elders had to do something, and he did have a human life. Of course no one was grounded which is exactly why Prue was going to a party with Tom. She put on her favorite outfit, fixed her hair, did her make-up, and then her cell phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she answered it. "Hey Prue, it's Tom." The voice on the other line answered back. "Hey Tom, are you still picking me up?" she asked. "That's what I called about, I'm really sorry but I can't go to the party." He said certainly sounding sorry. "Oh... Well that's okay..." Prue said disappointed. "Yeah, sorry I have to go, bye." He said hanging up. Prue frowned and threw the phone down.  
  
"Hey Prue, wow you look great, what's up?" Piper asked coming in the room. "Tom canceled so I got all dressed up and ready to go to the damn party for nothing..." Prue said frustrated. "Go anyway." Piper shrugged sitting on the bed. "Take Phoebe, hell take Paige." "Aha, liked I'd take either of them... But I would take you!" Prue said suddenly. "What? No Prue, nah uh, I uh... can't." Piper said shaking her head.  
  
"Why not Pipe, it'll be fun..." Prue tried to persuade her. "Leo will be there..." Piper perked up at this. "Really, and how would you know that?" she asked eyeing her. "I heard him and some guy talking about it and he clearly said I'll be there." Prue said shrugging. "So will you please go?" she begged. "On one condition, I hang out with you the whole time, you do not leave me alone." Piper said finally.  
  
"Yay! Thank you!" Prue said hugging her. "Now we gotta get you ready!" They spent the next half-hour fixing Piper up. She used Prue's clothes, they did her hair, and Prue even talked her into a little bit of make-up to cover the little bit of acne left, which wasn't much ever since she started using something that would clear it up. (A/N: I can't remember the name of the stuff right now...)  
  
By the time they got to the party it was pretty late but they got permission from Grams to extend curfew. Prue of course didn't exactly care whether they had permission or not but since Piper didn't exactly want to get grounded if they got back late... Prue kept her promise and stayed by Piper that is until she saw someone she knew...  
  
"Oh my God, Andy?" Prue asked running over to a guy. "Prue!" he said smiling as they hugged. "What are you doing here, I thought your dad got a transfer..." Prue said confused as Piper walked up. "Hey Andy." Piper said smiling. "Piper? Little thirteen year old Piper, you've changed a lot in a year..." he said looking her over. She shrugged and played with her hair.  
  
"So Andy, answer, why are you here, not that we're not happy to see you." Prue said quickly. "He got transferred back, I start school on Monday, I actually came her hoping to see you..." he admitted as Prue blushed. Piper looked surprised, Prue did not blush, that was her job. "Piper!" she heard someone say from behind her. "Oh Leo hi." She said turning around.  
  
"Wyatt?" Andy asked. "Trudeau! What are you doing back her?" Leo asked confused. "Got transferred back, are you..." Andy started to ask but before he could say anything else Prue cut him off by muttering something and pulling him away. "Piper's still shy, she'll turn into a red rose and Leo will embarrass her more by acting like they are going out." Prue said once they were far enough away.  
  
"Did you get a new power?" Andy asked surprised. "No, I just know them, just like I know you and what you're gonna say." Prue said smiling. "Hum... So Prue ya seein anyone?" Andy asked sounding hopeful. Prue frowned, she thought about lying but knew that even if she did he would be able to tell. "Yeah I am," she said sadly. "So we can't pick up were we left off I guess..." he said sounding disappointed.  
  
"I guess not, he was actually supposed to come to the party with me but couldn't for some reason, that's why I got Piper to come with me." Prue said with her eyes downcast. "God Piper's changed." Andy said changing the subject. "Don't go after her, I don't think Leo would love that, he wasn't to fond of Jeremy..." Prue joked.  
  
"Who's Jeremy?" Andy asked. Prue suddenly realized that they didn't know a Jeremy. "Um... never mind, I'm going crazy." Prue said looking confused. "So, Andy, would you like to maybe come to dinner tomorrow, I'm sure Grams and Phoebe and Paige would love to see you?" Prue asked hopefully. "Sure, why don't you invite this boyfriend so I can meet him before hand too or do I know him?" Andy asked.  
  
"I don't know, you know Tom Peters?" Prue asked. "Football guy?" Andy asked trying to remember. "Yeah that's him," Prue said nodding, now this seemed to be an uncomfortable subject. "I'll invite him, just so he can understand I'm gonna hang out with you a lot from now on." Andy said smiling. Prue laughed, "Okay, that's fine." She said as Piper and Leo walked up.  
  
"Oh great curfew..." she said looking at her watch. "Prue..." Piper said in a singsong voice. "Piper..." Prue begged. "No, I didn't want to come in the first place, time to go when you said we could go." Piper practically demanded. "Fine fine fine, Andy come over at about 5:30 tomorrow, bye. Bye Leo." "Bye Leo, bye Andy." Piper said pulling Prue out of the house.  
  
Leo watched Piper walk out of the house frowning. "Oh Leo, I'm sure she doesn't want to leave because of you." Andy said laughing as he noticed him. "Hahaha, your house is close to mine and I think I just saw my ride bail with some girl, care to give me a rid home?" Leo asked turning to him. "Alright, no fun now that our girls are gone..." Andy said laughing as he started for the door. Leo rolled his eyes and followed him out of the house...  
  
AN: Hope you like, next time is... ah the title 'll give it away, darn, thanks for all the reviews! Please review this chapter too! 


	9. Dinner and a Darklighter

AN: Okay people, bare with me while I concentrate on someone other than Pipers life! She needs her privacy... Doesn't need a person prying ALL the time... Okay with that said, here's the chapter with the best title ever (don't know why I love it so much but I do...) Dinner and a Darklighter  
  
Prue had invited Tom to dinner and he didn't seem thrilled... After all Andy was her ex-boyfriend, what guy in his right mind wouldn't be jealous? Andy wasn't jealous when I told him about Tom but he still likes me... Prue thought frowning. Well Andy's an exception, he's perfect... So why was she not dating him again?  
  
"Prue, Tom's here!" Phoebe yelled from downstairs. Prue took a deep breath and put on a smile then walked downstairs. "Hey Tom," she said going up and kissing him. "Hey when's... he coming?" Tom asked obviously not exactly happy. The doorbell answered his question for him as it rang and Phoebe went to get it again.  
  
"Andy!" She said happily embracing him. He looked her over (AN: Imagine her in the Hyde School Reunion picture.) "Phoebe you're..." "Chose words carefully." She said crossing her arms. "So grown-up since the last time I saw you." He finished hoping he still wouldn't get hit. "Nice save!" Piper said walking in.  
  
"Hey again Pipe, you know Leo was sad when you left last night..." Andy said grinning as he wrapped an arm around her. She turned pink but rolled her eyes and pretended like she was unaffected. "So any new powers?" he asked quietly. "Oh! I am now an empath!" Phoebe said proudly.  
  
"Hum... A what path?" Andy asked shaking his head and shrugging. "I can tell you your emotions, well not now I can't because they put a spell on me so I wouldn't embarrass them during dinner..." she mumbled frowning. Andy laughed, "Yeah you'd probably stand up and yell at somebody." He said smiling.  
  
"Why's that?" Piper asked confused. "You know about Prue's little habit of being annoyed by everything." He said grinning. "Andy!" Paige said walking in the room. "Hey Paige, you following in your sisters footsteps?" he asked noticing Paige dressed a little bit like Phoebe. "I'm her idol." Phoebe said smiling as Paige rolled her eyes.  
  
"Andy, good to see you!" Grams said walking out of the kitchen. "Come, everyone sit, food is ready!" Prue said also coming out of the kitchen but holding some plates with Tom behind her holding the spaghetti. He tripped on the rug and Piper immediately froze him. "Not my spaghetti!" she said grabbing the pot and putting it on the table. "Piper when you unfreeze him he's gonna fall." Prue said frowning. "I got him." Andy said hold him up.  
  
Piper unfroze him and Andy kept him from falling. "Woah... What happened?" he asked confused. "You almost tripped, I grabbed the pasta and Andy grabbed." Piper said giving him an Are you okay? look. "Oh..." he said shaking his head and rubbing his eyes. "Alright, let us eat!" Prue said sitting down in between Tom and Andy.  
  
Of course in the Halliwell Manor it's amazing if you can get through dinner without a demonic attack and that's exactly what happened. A darklighter black-orbed in. Piper was the first to notice the orbs straight behind Tom's chair so she quickly froze him.  
  
"Where is he?" the darklighter asked angrily. Prue flung him across the room with her power. "Who is he?" Grams asked ready to use her power on the darklighter also. "Don't play dumb, I followed his trail her..." the darklighter said as he stood up. Piper flicked her fingers at the darklighter and he blew up.  
  
"Okay, now somebody is in this house, Paige can you try to sense through the house and see if you can find anybody?" Grams asked. "I've never sensed like that before but I can try..." Paige said taking a breath and closing her eyes. "I got an orb trail, someone just orbed out of this house." Paige said after a moment and then she orbed away. Piper saw this and grabbed onto her so that she would go too.  
  
"Um... were did Paige and Piper go?" Tom asked as he unfroze and noticed they were gone. "They just left so they could be anywhere..." Prue said laughing like she was joking. "Yeah, they're probably... um..." Phoebe tried but couldn't come up with anything.  
  
"Yes well that was lovely dinner, we should do it again sometimes, but it's getting late so I think you boys should be getting home." Grams said rushing them out. "Yes we should." Andy said following along and getting up. "Great dinner Mrs. Halliwell, be sure to thank Piper," Andy said giving Prue a let me know how it goes look. (A/N: They give a lot of looks...)  
  
"Yeah, okay..." Tom said confused but he stood up. Prue gave him a peck on the lips and hugged Andy before pushing both boys out of the door. "Whew... Paige!" Phoebe called out. Paige orbed back in but it wasn't just her, it was also Piper and Leo with darklighter arrow sticking out of his shoulder...  
  
AN: Uh oh... That's not good! Stay tuned for next chapter! Will Leo and Piper get together? Will Prue break-up with Tom for Andy? Will I put Phoebe and Paige in this story more? All questions will be revealed... in like 50 chapters... Please review and thanks for all the reviews! 


	10. Power Switch Problem

"Dad! Dad!" Paige yelled, but to no avail, it didn't seem he was coming. Leo was laying on the couch now and it was obvious the poison was starting to work. Prue had pulled the arrow out immediately and Paige had been trying her father ever since. Piper and Phoebe were flipping through the Book looking for anything that might help them in anyway and they finally found it.  
  
"Power switching!" Piper yelled. She didn't even wait for a reaction from anyone else as she grabbed Leo's hand and said the spell. "Did it work?" she asked hopefully putting her hand over his wound. "Apparently not..." she said seeing nothing happen. "Dad!" Paige continued yelling. Piper tried to freeze Leo so they would have more time but he wouldn't freeze.  
  
"Okay, that's good, that means I do have his powers! So why won't it work?" she asked throwing her hands over his shoulder again. "Piper, Whitelighters are those loving creatures, think love." Phoebe said. "That what my dad told me triggers it." Paige said. "Okay... Love." Piper said calming down and clearing her mind.  
  
Suddenly a bright golden light emerged from her fingers and Leo's shoulder started to heal. He sat bolt up and looked around breathing heavily. Piper grabbed him and hugged him tightly at the same moment Sam orbed in. "Paige what's wrong?" he asked kneeling down to her. "You're too late, Piper already healed him." Paige said.  
  
"Piper healed?" Sam asked. "Spell," Prue cleared it up for him. "Ahh..." he said shrugging. "And he is?" Sam asked motioning to Leo. "The guy you were to late to heal, his names Leo, he's a Whitelighter too." Paige said. Then that same darklighter from before dark-orbed in. "You really thought it would be that easy to get rid of me?" he asked evilly.  
  
Prue threw her hand at him to throw him across the room but nothing happened. "Okay, what's with the powers not working?" Prue asked continuing to fling her hand aimlessly. "Prue, maybe your powers don't work on him, throw the plate at him!" Phoebe said. Prue threw her hand at the plate and it didn't move. "Okay come on plate!" she said looking scared.  
  
Instead of the plate flying at the darklighter it orbed to her. Her eyes widened and she dropped it. "Ahh... Another young Whitelighter, this should be interesting." He said as a darklighter arrow formed in his hand and he pulled the trigger. She orbed before it hit her and it went through her and towards Leo who threw his hands up to cover his face and froze it.  
  
"Woah..." he said looking at it. "Leo, move it before it unfreezes!" Phoebe yelled throwing her hands at it caused it to fly away from Leo and into a wall. "Did I do that?" Phoebe asked looking at her hands. She smiled and threw them at the darklighter who slammed into a wall and fell unconscious.  
  
"Awesome." She muttered. "Wait, Prue has my powers, you have Prue's and I guess I have yours?" Paige asked. "Why aren't I feeling the empathy?" "They cast a spell remember?" Phoebe answered. "Right, how do we kill him?" Piper asked. She didn't have to wait for a response because he suddenly burst into flames. Everyone stood there, not sure whether to cheer or be afraid.  
  
-  
  
"Another failure, this one couldn't even kill a kid!" the demon yelled to his apprentice. "May I ask what is so important about this... kid dying?" the apprentice asked. "He's to be the Charmed Ones Whitelighter, we cannot have that!" the demon yelled. "But if there are four of them, how is there the power of three?" the apprentice asked.  
  
"The fourth one, Paige is not part of the power of three, she just has her powers by birth right." The demon said. "Why is she so powerful, normal witches aren't that powerful." The apprentice stated. "She's a Halliwell, they're not normal witches, none of them..." the demon said.  
  
His apprentice started to ask something else but the demon threw up his hands and flames surrounded the man. "Do not question anymore or I will be forced to kill you." The demon said putting his hands down and the flames disappeared. The apprentice fell to the ground with a scared look on his face.  
  
-  
  
"So, you don't need me?" Sam asked. "No, are you gonna pick me up tomorrow for that father/daughter bonding thing?" Paige asked. "Yep, by sweetie." Sam said hugging his daughter and orbing out. "Why didn't you tell us again?" Piper asked Leo. "I wasn't supposed to, you would've found out eventually but now I'm supposed to stay back and guide or whatever." Leo said.  
  
"Are we your only charges considering the difficulties of going to school and dealing with like 50 magical crisis's a day?" Paige asked. "Yep, Whitelighters aren't supposed to have charges until they're older but I went to your school and they didn't think you would listen to adults as well..." Leo answered. (A/n: I know that's not how it works but just go with it okay.)  
  
"So Whitelighters and Whitelighters can get together but Whitelighters and witches can't?" Piper asked confused. "Yep." Leo answered shrugging. (A/n: Again, go with it!) "That sucks..." she muttered. "Yes, well forget about that, I want my power back, orbing is cool but I'd rather astral project." Prue said. "Yeah and Paige might electrocute something on accident if she keeps my power." Phoebe said.  
  
Paige frowned and put her hands behind her back. "How did that darklighter magically burst into flames?" she asked. "Who cares, it's always better when we don't have to do it ourselves." Piper said rolling her eyes. "Look, just say the spell, I wanna call Andy." Prue said sounding irritated.  
  
"Are you and him gonna get back together?" Phoebe asked. "No, I'm with Tom." Said Prue. "Sure..." Phoebe said. "What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line." Piper said before Prue could say anything else. "Did it work?" Prue asked throwing her hand at a plate. It didn't move and she groaned.  
  
"Okay... I'm sure it worked though, so who's powers do we have now?" Piper asked. "Okay, let's see who has my powers... Freebie?" Prue asked smiling. Phoebe glared at her but nothing happened. "Piper, remember when I yelled at you over my jacket? Phoebe ratted you out." She said. A plate suddenly flew at Phoebe but she froze it before it hit her.  
  
"Guess what I got!" she said picking it up. Paige tried to orb and did. "I think I got my powers back unless I got Leo's, plate!" she yelled holding her hand to the plate. "I got Leo's." she said once nothing happened. Leo orbed and reappeared then called out to the plate. "I got Paige's." he said as the plate appeared in his hands.  
  
"I got Phoebe's then... How is it possible to fix this?" Prue asked. "Prue – me, me – Piper, Leo – Paige, Paige – Leo, Piper – Prue, is that how it is?" Phoebe asked. "Yeah, just the spell again and pray!" Prue said. Piper said it again and tried to freeze Leo. "Yes!" she yelled as he froze. Prue threw her hand at the plate Phoebe was still holding and it went flying but Paige called to it and it orbed to her hands before it could shatter.  
  
"So we back?" Piper asked unfreezing Leo. He looked around confused and then pressed his hand to the back of the couch and was thrown into what they all realized to be a premonition. "Great... What'd ya see?" Phoebe asked. "Kit, sitting on the couch..." Leo answered slowly. "Yeah... Okay, look, you two need to switch powers back so we'll leave, out of the house even and let you do that." Piper said making everyone stand up and rushing them out.  
  
"What's mine is yours, what's yours is mine, let our powers cross the line." Phoebe said sounding annoyed. Leo orbed and Phoebe shocked him. "Hey!" he yelled rubbing his arm. "Sorry, had to test, I'll go get them." Phoebe said running out of the house. When they got back they looked deathly pale. "What's wrong?" Leo asked immediately standing up.  
  
"We completely forgot about Grams, she never came back after she went up to the attic..." Piper said. "Well she might still be there," Leo said running upstairs with everyone following him. When they got to the attic they found everything turned over and a corner of the room on fire.  
  
A/n: I swear I'll eventually get back to the whole school deal and fun stuff like that but I forgot to add Grams into this chapter and didn't feel like rewriting it. Just to make you people happy Piper and Leo get together NEXT CHAPTER!!!! The more reviews I get the faster I'll update, you know what to do! 


	11. The Demon Who They Know

Piper quickly froze the fire and began freaking out. "Okay, this is not good, not good at all!" she said grabbing a fire extinguisher and putting the flames out. "Not good at all!" she yelled throwing it down. "Piper, you need to calm down." Leo said grabbing her arms and putting them down so that she didn't accidentally blow up anything. She might have mastered her powers years ago but there was still that off chance that when her emotions went haywire...  
  
She quickly froze him and started panicking again. "Quick, have your way with him!" Phoebe joked. "Phoebe, how can you joke at a time like this?" Prue asked. "I don't know Prue, maybe to try and lighten the mood!" Phoebe said definitively (A/n: Is that a word?). "Let's just be rash... Phoebe start trying for premonitions." Paige commanded. Phoebe began feeling around the room trying to get a premonition off of anything.  
  
She saw a piece of read skin on the floor and cringed. "Ew..." she said picking it up. She was suddenly sent violently into a vision:  
  
Grams looking around the attic, a red monster with black strips shimmered in. He threw a fireball at Grams but she deflected it with her power, which caused the corner of the room to go up in flames. She then sent the demon flying and picked up an atham and when he charged at her she tried to stab him but only ended up cutting skin off his arm. He quickly grabbed her and shimmered out.  
  
Phoebe was thrown out of the vision and gasped. Getting visions was definitely not her favorite power. "What'd you see?" Prue asked quickly. "The attack, battle, and most importantly attacker." Phoebe said looking exhausted. Piper quickly grabbed the Book of Shadows and practically threw it at her. "Start looking!" she said hastily.  
  
After about five minutes of looking Phoebe had flipped through a quarter of the Book and was already ready to give up when she came onto the demon. "Belthazor!" she yelled as Leo unfroze. "What happened?" he asked looking around. "Piper froze ya!" Prue said smiling. "And we found the demon!"  
  
"How did you...?" Leo asked confused. "Premonition, you've been frozen for a long time..." Phoebe said looking up from the Book. "Where's Piper?" he asked looking around. "I guess she left?" Paige said looking around. "She's probably cooking, that's what she does when she's nervous." Prue said going up to the book. "Hey, we even have the skin!" Phoebe said picking up the skin off of the floor from where she had dropped it after her premonition.  
  
Paige started writing the potion ingredients down and handed them to Leo. "Take that to Piper." She said handing the piece of paper to him. He shrugged and headed downstairs. Piper was in the kitchen mixing a potion furiously. "What are you making?" he asked sitting across from her. "Just keeping my hands busy. Grams... taught me that." She said slowly throwing in a chopped onion. The potion made a loud explosion and turned an ink black color.  
  
"Right... They found the demon, you need to mix this potion." He said handing it to her. She looked it over and frowned. "Um... We need skin Leo." "Oh, they have some, it's still up there I guess I forgot it." He said getting ready to go back upstairs. "Leo don't bother," Piper said picking up the giant pot with potholders and moving it so that she could use the stove for the Belthazor potion. "Paige! Orb the skin down here!" she yelled. A second later the skin appeared in bright blue and white lights. (A/n: A lot of people say it's only white lights but there is blue to unless I'm colorblind!)  
  
"Thank you!" Piper yelled picking it up and grimacing. "Ew..." she said putting it on a paper plate. "Leo the ingredient cabinet is right there," she said pointing to it. "Can you get me this stuff, it's all labeled?" Piper asked handing him the list. He turned around holding some ingredients at the same time Piper turned around and they ran into each other. "Sorry." She muttered realizing how close they were.  
  
She had to do everything in her will power to resist the feeling to do anything she would never normally do, like kiss him right then and there. He on the other hand certainly didn't resist as he leaned forward and they starting kissing deeply. "Piper! This is not a time for you two to be doing that!" Phoebe yelled from upstairs. Piper blushed, "I guess the empathy blocking spell wore off..." she muttered.  
  
"We need to get back to work," she said trying to slide past him but he wouldn't let her. "Piper will you... go out with me sometime?" Leo asked sort of shyly. Piper grinned, "Of course." She said happily. Leo smiled back, "Now we can finish." He said letting her past. After the potion was finished Piper poured a few vials of it and she and Leo headed upstairs. "Potion finished?" Phoebe asked. Piper didn't respond she just handed a potion to her, Prue, and Paige.  
  
"Now to summon him, get Grams, and kick his demonic ass back to hell!" Piper said going to the Book and seeing the summoning spell.  
  
"Magic forces black and white,  
  
Reaching out through space and light,  
  
Be he far or be he near  
  
Bring us the demon Belthazor here."  
  
Prue, Piper, and Phoebe read. A giant hurricane seemed formed in the center of the room and the red and black demon appeared. "Belthazor I presume." Phoebe said casually. "Let me guess, you want your Grams?" the demon asked. "Yes, you don't give us to her and we vanquish you." Piper said holding up the potion. The demon looked at her in amazement. "Piper Halliwell?" he asked and turned. "Prue Halliwell, Wyatt?!" he asked surprised.  
  
"I see our reputation precedes us." Prue answered rolling her eyes. The demon looked like it was going to shimmer but just turned into... "Oh my God, Cole Turner." Prue said staring at the guy looking shocked.  
  
A/n: I bet you couldn't see that coming! I bet I just lost a bet! And now I won a bet! And now I'll quit! Okay, I hope you liked it PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review, I like reviews, they're nice and easy to write... Press the button... Press the button... You know you want to so go ahead, nice pretty purple button, just press it and type something nice! After all I did get PL together this chapter! 


	12. Who's Cole?

Woah 61 reviews! I FEEL SO LOVED, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH!!! YOU GUYS ROCK, PLEASE KEEP IT UP!!!!  
  
"Who's Cole?" Phoebe asked putting down the vanquishing potion. "Cole Turner, he goes to our school." Leo explained looking at him untrusting. "Oh don't give me that look Wyatt, I've been your best friend since elementary school." Cole said rolling his eyes. "Cole, we don't mind vanquishing your demonic ass so where is our grandmother?" Prue asked glaring at him and holding up her potion. Cole sighed and waved his hand making Grams shimmer in.  
  
Piper forcefully put her potion in Leo's hand and ran over to her. "So Wyatt, I know they're witches, what are you?" Cole asked. "Whitelighter." Leo told him keeping his guard up. "I've been friends with an angel most of my life?" Cole asked frowning. "I feel the same way if you replace angel with demon." Leo said. "I'm only part demon, the part you're friends with is my human half." Cole said shrugging.  
  
"And I must say, his demonic half doesn't do much but he's pretty hot human half." Phoebe said smiling flirtatiously. "Phoebe, no." Prue warned. "Alright fine, I can't even get a bad vibe off of this guy with the empathy thing, what is going on?" Phoebe asked going into serious mode. "I'm not bad I just wanted the Book, I was going to try to get rid of my powers and your Book is the only way I can find to do that." Cole said shrugging. "Why?" Prue asked cautiously.  
  
"I've been raised by my father who's a mortal, my mother is the one who's the demon and I want her half out of me." Cole explained. "Why take our grandmother?" Piper asked standing by Grams who hadn't said a word but was listening intently. "The only way for me to get the Book would be for you to give it to me, but now that I know you, Piper I've always been very nice to you, what do you say you make me that potion?" Cole asked grinning at her.  
  
"How about I just vanquish you?" Piper asked grinning back and showing him the potion. Cole rubbed his arm obviously remembering the stab. When he lifted it up blood was soaking through. "Yes, you did quite a number to me..." he muttered motioning at Grams. "Look, I want to relinquish my powers, how is that bad?" Cole asked frowning. Nobody could really come up with an answer for that.  
  
"Exactly, sorry for the way I was trying to get it done but it was the only way I could think of and I wasn't going to hurt her, she hurt me much worse." He said rolling his eyes. "Fine, what's the worst that could happen?" Piper asked rolling her eyes and beginning to walk downstairs. "Leo you need to talk some since into her, she can't do this." Grams said quickly. "Leo, I'm not a bad person, you know that and Mrs. Halliwell, did I ever do anything wrong to you?" Cole asked.  
  
"You threw fireballs at me!" she practically screamed. "Hey that's right!" Phoebe said turning to him. "Well what else was I supposed to do? I knew you would deflect them." Cole muttered. "Just like you knew we were the Charmed Ones? I don't think so." Prue said throwing the potion down at him. He quickly shimmered out and appeared behind her with an atham.  
  
"I don't think so..." he said holding it up to her neck but looking worried and uncertain. "Don't try anything or I'll kill her." He said nervously. "Leave her alone!" Paige said sounding scared. "He won't kill her." Leo said surely looking into his eyes. "No Wyatt, you're wrong, I won't want to kill her." Cole said looking like he was on the verge of tears. "Leo, I kind of believe him, just let Piper strip him or what ever." Paige said seeing how close that knife was to Prue's throat.  
  
Leo slipped away and went to the kitchen. He saw Piper working on the potion and decided not to tell her about Prue and the knife so she wouldn't freak out. Piper seemed kind of nervous around him but didn't let that bother her. She quickly finished the potion (A/n: I doubt she could finish it that fast so just imagine that it was a really long time and I'm skipping ahead or something.) and started to run upstairs when Leo cut her off.  
  
"Hold on!" he said quickly running in front of her. "What?" she asked confused. "Let me go up first..." he said wanting to make sure that she wouldn't drop the potion after seeing Prue with a knife up to her or something. He ran up leaving Piper confused but when he got up there what he saw made his jaw drop. "What the hell are you guys doing?" Leo asked seeing them playing scrabble. "Playing scrabble of course." Phoebe said putting down some letters.  
  
"With a demon?" Leo asked watching. "With a friend from school." Cole corrected him. "Your best friend might I add." "What happened to the whole Prue knife up to neck thing?" Leo asked ignoring him. "I suggested scrabble and he actually accepted." Paige said shrugging. He noticed Prue and Grams weren't playing they were sitting off somewhere glaring at Phoebe, Paige, and Cole. "Come on Leo move, I want to finish this." Piper said pushing past him.  
  
She looked almost as shocked as he did but since she didn't know about the knife thing it wasn't as bad. "I don't want to know." She said handing Cole the vial. "Drink it." Cole gulped it down in one swig and then tried to use his powers, which didn't work. "Good!" Cole said looking satisfied. "So know he's whole human right?" Phoebe asked. "Yep." Piper answered. "Hi Cole..." she said grinning.  
  
A/n: Of course that's not the end of the Cole dilemma so what's next? Stay with me and you'll find out. Thanx to the people who reviewed, please do if you haven't! Oh and the button will now be lavender because it looks purple to me yet blue to psychokitty3 and a mix of blue and purple is lavender. So now it's lavender. Press the lavender button! Oh and with the whole Halliwell, Wyatt thing it was separate. With Wyatt he was talking about Leo. More random people and a Dan-bashing to come soon if you stick with me! If this chapter sucked I'm sorry but hey I just felt like updating. Oh and the faster I get through Cole the faster I get to the PL chapter soon to come! 


	13. The Crazy Notes

A/n: I don't think I'm gonna be updating again until like next Saturday but I might try to over the next few days. All I can say is I will NOT be updating between the 19-22 cause I'm going to Florida for vacation! This will be good for me, I need to be pried away from the PC for a little while, my brains been turned off since I started getting on this website in like March or April or something. LOL, okay I'll update if I have time like tomorrow or the next day or something!  
  
70 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU STILL ROCK!!!  
  
This chapter is totally centered on Prue and Piper and I'll do a Phoebe/Paige school chapter next!  
  
-  
  
Morning finally came, Monday morning to be exact. Prue never did call Andy because it was well after midnight before Cole and Leo finally left so she decided she would talk to him at school, it was his first day back at Baker. Prue's car pulled up to school and the normal crowd of cheerleaders stood waiting for her. She and Piper both got out of the car but Piper met Leo, she seemed a little shy around him right now so Prue made a mental note to ask later.  
  
She brushed it aside for now though and greeted went over to Tom. A second later though Andy's car pulled up and she ran over to him. "How did it go?" Andy asked immediately. "Leo was shot by a darklighter, Piper healed him, and then we turned Cole into a mortal." Prue answered smiling as he instantly became confused. "Leo Wyatt? Why was he shot by a darklighter and are him and Piper going out, speaking of Piper, how the hell did she HEAL him? And Cole Turner, were does he come in at all, infact how did Leo come in at all?" Andy rambled on.  
  
"Leo's our whitelighter, he was the guy in our house, no he and Piper are not going out... Not that I know of anyway... Piper switched powers with him to heal him which actually caused quite a problem, and Cole Turner was half demon which we turned into a mortal last night after he kidnapped our grandmother." Prue answered all of his questions. "You know what, this is why I never used to ask." Andy said shaking his head.  
  
He looked up and saw Tom glaring at him. "Uh, Prue I gotta go get my schedule, I'll catch ya later." He said quickly running off before she could offer to go. Prue frowned wondering what was wrong with him but didn't have much time to think as about a billion people surrounded her.  
  
-  
  
Piper sat in science trying to do an experiment, the problem was that her partner had transferred out of the class so she was trying to do a two person experiment alone. "This isn't working..." she muttered to herself. She heard the classroom door open and someone walk in but she didn't bother looking up. "Mr. Wyatt." She heard Ms. Goldrush acknowledge whoever had walked in. About twenty people at this school at the last name Wyatt so she still didn't bother looking up.  
  
She heard him mutter something. "Alright well Miss Halliwell needs a partner so you'll work with her this year." She heard her say. Piper thought for a brief second that it might be Leo but passed it because she didn't have that kind of luck ever. See she had always been really nice to the leprechauns whenever she met one but apparently they didn't like her back considering all the bad luck she got.  
  
"Hey." Someone whispered to her. She looked up and saw she was staring into Leo's green eyes (A/n: I don't care if you think they're blue or bluish green or even brown for all it matters, in this fic they're GREEN!). I need to go visit the leprechauns and thank them... Piper thought to herself smiling. "Hey what happened?" she asked curiously as he put on a pair of lab gloves. "I changed out of my elective, art, because I hate art and moved to peer helpers which screwed my schedule." He said grinning.  
  
"Oh so being in this class with me is a screw up in your schedule?" Piper asked pretending to be mad. "No, of course not! I didn't mean it like that..." he said nervously laughing. She rolled her eyes and grinned. "Well however you got here you're an angel because I need help." She said looking at a piece of paper. "I know that Piper." He said sarcastically. "Oh... right, I forgot about that..." she said suddenly remembering he was an angel. He just shook his head.  
  
Piper felt something by her hand and saw a note. It was address Piper Halliwell so she picked it up and unfolded it.  
  
Step off.  
  
That was all it said. She looked behind her and saw Missy Campbell glaring at her. Obviously she wrote it, well whatever she would be off of Leo in a few weeks and on to some other guy...  
  
-  
  
At lunchtime Prue sat with all of the senior cheerleaders and football stars. She also made Andy sit with them though he certainly protested. It was pretty obvious to him Tom Peters didn't like the fact that his girlfriend was best friends with someone such as Andy. Prue was blind though, Andy had tried to tell her he was going to act a big brother and go and sit with Piper to keep her and Leo a safe distance away from each other but Prue had just said don't you dare.  
  
Speaking of Piper, Leo actually got to sit with her today. Normally he would be bombarded by Missy Campbell and dragged off to the popular freshman table but today he sat with her and her friend Angie, well her real name was Angel but everyone called her Angie. Piper had a lot of friends this year but they were more towards friends you don't really hang around with or eat lunch with or whatever, just people she talked to when no one else was around.  
  
During lunch Piper felt another note hit her hand as she was talking to Leo. This one said a little more than last time but judging by the handwriting, it was the same person. The problem was that before Piper opened it she saw Missy Campbell sitting at the table far away from her flirting with some guy named Josh.  
  
I'm telling you back down, he's mine!  
  
A/n: Uh oh, am I gonna have somebody attack Piper or something? That can't be good! Okay next chapter is gonna be a Phoebe/Paige school chapter and then the next chapter will be Piper and Leo's date so I'm gonna drop the I want Leo letters for a few chapters, oh and I'll get to a Prue/Andy chapter soon to! Just wait a week and all of that will come! 


	14. Sleeping Disease

A/n: I'm back from my vacation and very happy to be! My friends drive me crazy! I brought one of them with me and all she wanted to do was watch VH1: I love the 90s! I mean I like that show but I could sit and watch TV at home, in fact I do that I just have internet also which makes it twice the fun! Alright, I'm sorry if this is... bad but I'm in a point where I've forgotten a bunch of stuff I want to do for my fics so I'm making up some new stuff.  
  
70 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And here is the Paige/Phoebe school centered chapter!  
  
"So you like Cole?" Paige asked as she and Phoebe were on the bus heading to school. Prue still thought Cole was dangerous and had talked Paige into believing the same. "Yeah kind of, I have a date with him." Phoebe said looking out of the window bored. "How can we be sure he's good, I mean good people don't hold knifes up to peoples necks." Paige said looking sort of uncomfortable with getting into this subject.  
  
She knew Phoebe would try to defend Cole and she didn't want any bad blood between her sister and her right now. Especially not the sister that could throw electricity out of her hands... "Paige he can't do me any harm I mean Piper bound his powers." Phoebe said shrugging. Paige was kind of taken back. No yelling about how she should stay out of her life? Was this a new and improved Phoebe?  
  
Paige was still kind of shocked when they pulled up to school. Phoebe brushed past her slowly and met up with Rick, Todd, and Ramona while Paige kind of sat and wondered if it was possible that aliens had taken Phoebe over. That wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing since you'd have a nice Phoebe who didn't try to kill you, literally, sometimes. "Paige..." a voice broke her thoughts and she looked up.  
  
"Oh Glen hey..." she said rubbing her head. "You okay you seem kind of out of it." He said looking concerned "I'm fine really, just worried about Phoebe." Paige admitted shrugging. "What'd she do now?" he asked as they walked off the bus. "She seems... nice this morning." Paige said looking shocked at even thinking it. "Paige you know Phoebe's a nice person, she's not evil or anything she can just be... rebellious." Glen said smiling.  
  
"No she's being weird, like she's bored or something, or she just doesn't seem to care about much..." Paige said looking confused at how to describe it. "Paige, leave it." Glen said laughing as he led her through the crowd and to their class. Glen was probably right, after all maybe Phoebe was just tired from lack of sleep or something. Whatever it was Paige shouldn't question it she should love it.  
  
Phoebe sat in her class drawling around on her notebook. Something wasn't right with her today and she knew it... All of a sudden she was really bored, really tired, and didn't quite care about... anything. Todd had flirted with her some that morning but she hadn't had the energy to flirt back. I wonder if this is demonic? She thought for a second before brushing the thought out of her head. She hadn't done that because she thought it was a bad idea she was just to tired to think about it.  
  
It wasn't like she hadn't gotten any sleep last night, she'd gone to bed after all the commotion and fallen asleep instantly getting atleast eight hours of sleep. And you would think she would be really happy, she had a date with a guy like a full two years older than her, a guy in high school! She yawned and felt her eyes drifting closed then before she knew it her head was down on her desk and she was asleep.  
  
"Phoebe!" Paige shouted as she watched Phoebe sleep on the couch. After Phoebe had drifted off in class no one could wake her up so they had called Grams to come and get her. It was already after school and she still wouldn't wake up, Paige had tried everything. "Grams, what is with her this is not normal for any person to sleep this sound, not even Phoebe!" Paige said poking her.  
  
"I'm not so sure this is normal which is why I asked Prue and Piper to look in the Book when they got home." Grams said looking tired and yawning. "Oh great, you aren't gonna go to sleep on us to?" she asked frowning. "Don't be silly dear, I'm not..." Grams started but trailed off as she started to fall to the floor. Paige quickly motioned her hand to the place on the couch were Phoebe wasn't laying and Grams orbed there.  
  
"Piper, Prue, we have a bigger problem!" Paige yelled walking upstairs. "What's up?" Piper asked yawning. "Oh god not you guys to!" Paige said as Prue yawned also. "What?" she asked. "Phoebe was tired all morning and then fell asleep and wouldn't wake up, Grams just got tired all of a sudden and fell asleep and I don't think she's gonna wake up either and now you two are..." Paige couldn't even finish though because both of them fell down asleep at that moment.  
  
"The question is am I next?" Paige asked herself.  
  
"A magical disease?" Paige asked staring at Leo. She had called him and gotten him to come and help her. "Yep, makes the victim sleep for 72 hours straight and any witch who comes in contact with a witch that has it catches it." Leo told her looking at Piper sleeping in a chair. "Okay, so why don't I have it?" Paige asked. "Well whitelighters can't get it, infact we have sort of an immunity to it and I think your whitelighter half over ruled your witch half in this case." Leo told her shrugging.  
  
"So what, we just gotta wait until they wake up?" Paige asked. "It's not really that simple because demons seem to know when a witch has it and that's what's dangerous about the disease, the witch can't protect herself." Leo said looking worried. "So I, the youngest and weakest Halliwell have got to protect them?" Paige asked frowning. "Okay I'll admit it would be better if Grams or Prue or Piper even stayed awake in this situation..." Leo said shrugging.  
  
"This is going to be a long three days..." Paige muttered.  
  
A/n: In this fic I keep jumping from one thing to another don't I? Okay I really need to do that PiperLeo chapter (more like want) but again, stay with me while I sort this out! Gosh it took me like 13 freaking chapters to actually get them together and now I won't even let them have a date... 


	15. I Know I Vanquished You!

A/n: Okay, I am having massive writers' block but the thing is it's just writers block for the whole sleeping disease thing! Other than that I have the entire fic planned out! I should have the PL chapter next then... Then I won't tell you but if you're just DYING to know email me and I'll tell you (don't wanna ruin it for some people). Okay thanks for all the reviews, please keep it up!

ALMOST 90 REVIEWS!!!

-

"Okay, current score, nine warlocks, two demons, one entity, an evil leprechaun, a fairy... and six darklighters." Leo said reading off of a piece of paper. Paige slowly got up off of the floor looking tattered and hurt and glared at him. "Leo, I need help." She said slowly. "Who would you call Paige? I can't help you, I'm a pacifist." He said shrugging. Paige rolled her eyes, "You, the guy that got suspended for fighting last year, I'm sure They love you as it is."

"Hey, you should be happy about that, that guy was hitting on Piper!" Leo told her. "So you were protecting her from going out on a date and being... happy? Hmmm..." Paige said rolling her eyes. "He wanted more – Paige look out!" Leo yelled as an energy ball flew about half an inch away from her ear. She was petrified for a second but quickly recovered and turned around then moaned.

"Aw, come on! I vanquished you earlier, I swear I did!" she moaned. "No but they do all start to look the same after a while huh." Leo said looking the demon over. He just threw an energy ball, which Paige orbed back at him causing him to explode. Leo wrote another tally under demon and Paige practically screamed before running upstairs. Leo watched her stalk away before shrugging to himself and turning on the TV.

Paige sat on her bed as she dialed a number on the phone and put it up to her ear. Before it could ring twice, another demon flamed in. She just put down the phone and sighed as soon as she saw the fire. When she saw who it was she rolled her eyes, "Now I know I vanquished you somewhere before." She said sarcastically. Barbus smiled evilly, "Yes, but I'm back now." He said.

"Why, why are you back from hell this time?" she asked as she lay down on the bed. "I got a get-out-of hell free card to... protect you." He said looking disgusted. Paige shot up and looked at him confused. "It's the only way I could get out, They said if anything happened to you it's to the waste land with me." He said. All Paige could do was look at him wide eyed.

"You have got to be kidding me..." she muttered.

-

"What the hell?" Leo asked jumping up as he saw Paige, looking almost possessed, and Barbus coming down the stairs. "You're not kidding." Paige muttered sitting on the couch. "What's he doing here?" Leo asked looking confused. "The Elders assigned me to help Paige, if I do a good job and she doesn't die then I'm out of hell." Barbus explained. "Why didn't they tell me?!" Leo asked looking angry. "You're not exactly Their favorite person Up There." Barbus said smirking.

"Um... Go check Leo." Paige told him. Leo shook his head, "No way am I gonna leave you alone with... him." He said glaring accusingly at Barbus who just grinned. Suddenly the air around one spot began to become wavy and they knew that someone was shimmering in. Paige sighed and got ready to fight while Leo grabbed his paper to put another tally under demon and Barbus sat back in a chair.

Then they saw who it was...

A/n: Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, remember: writers block. Oh and I guess I lied, the PL chapter will come after I finish up with the sleeping disease thing. Oh and sorry for the suckiness of this chapter but IT WILL GET MUCH BETTER, I gotta get through this damn chapter!!!


	16. Jaguars

90 REVIEWS!!!! YAY, THANK YOU!!!

"More help! Hey where the hell were you two like 37 hours ago?!" Paige asked angrily looking from a confused Cole to an evil grinning Barbus. Leo looked at Cole cautiously. "How did you get your powers back?" he asked. "That's what I came over here for, the damn potion wore off!" Cole said looking annoyed. "Who cares, I got lots of he-" Paige started but was cut off as an energy ball flew at her and knocked her over the couch.

Leo, Cole, and Barbus looked over in the direction of the demon and saw a Jaguar (A/n: My demon I made up for another one of my fics.). "Aw damn it, that's what I was running away from!" Cole said as he carelessly threw his hand in the direction of the demon and a fireball flew out making it burst into flames. "You were running from that when you could have just... flamed it?" Barbus asked.

"There were more of them Down There." Cole said irritably. "What were you doing Down There?" Leo asked looking at him untrusting as he healed Paige. "Leo, man don't give me that look, I shimmered there in my sleep, normal people sleep at 2:30 in the morning." Cole told him sarcastically. "Then why were you?" Leo asked him rolling his eyes. "Leo, I'm your best friend, could you give me a break?" Cole pleaded.

"Cole, you were a demon, you never told me, that gives me reason to think you're evil!" Leo exclaimed. Paige looked around groggily at the two guys fighting as she woke up. "Hey you didn't exactly rush to tell me you were an angel!" Cole growled at him. Paige looked past them and noticed Barbus sneak out of the room so she quickly got up and followed.

She found him in the kitchen looking through the cabinets. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked. "Do you have any Advil, those two are giving me a headache." Barbus said rubbing his temples. Paige looked at him skeptically. She didn't even know demons got headaches or took medication... What was the point of being one if you didn't get the perks of no pain what so ever?

But she reached up in the cabinet and pulled out a bottle then handed it to him. She suddenly heard a giant crash from upstairs. Out of habit she orbed to where she heard the noise come from and saw a giant hole in the wall. And no Phoebe, Piper, Prue, or Grams.

"What do you mean you lost your sisters and your grandmother?" Glen asked as he stood on the doorstep. "Ugh, Glen just, I know we made these plans like three weeks ago and I hate to cancel but seriously there are more important issues now!" Paige said urgently. "Yeah witchy business obviously I mean... You lost your family..." he said looking amused. "Oh shut up and go away!" she told him as she playfully pushed him down the stoop.

"Call me when you get them back and we can reschedule." He called to her before walking off. She walked in the door and was immediately hounded by more yelling. "What do you mean the Jaguars are holding them for ransom?!" Leo asked Barbus. "They said they'll give them back if they can have Cole." He told Leo. "So let's give him to them!" Leo said frantically.

"Leo! Remember all the good times, how could you say that?!" Cole asked looking hurt. "I want Piper back Cole." Leo told him. "Someone got a crush on Piper Halliwell? Be careful Leo or you'll be dork of the school." Cole said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. Neither he nor Leo had really ever cared what other people thought of them and in truth he'd had a crush on Piper in fourth grade.

"You two shut up, sorry Cole but if it comes to getting my sisters back we're giving you up." Paige told him. Cole looked a little worried but tried to act brave. "I'd do anything for the Halliwells... Even if it meant giving my life..." he stuttered not being able to keep the fear out of his voice. Barbus smirked and both Paige and Leo shot him a glare, which didn't faze him a bit. "We need a plan to keep from killing Cole if we have to though." Paige said.

"What do you suggest?" Leo asked.

A/n: Sorry for the short chapter but I got to start my homework or my life plan will be ruined!!! Right anyway I swear I'll update soon (there's only one chapter of the sleeping disease left!) and for those of you wondering about Barbus. I like twist and that's a bit... twisty! Plus I love that dude (needs to stay dead though)! Okay, PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	17. I Love the 90s!

YAY, 96 REVIEWS! THANK YOU!

"Ready?" Paige asked Leo, Cole, and an evil grinning Barbus as she looked at her watch. Leo nodded impatiently, Cole looked sick, and Barbus... Well Barbus smiled wider. Suddenly the watch started beeping, signaling it was time and each of the four used their own mode of transportation landing in a jaguar den.

There were forty of the cat like creatures doing all different things from gambling to fighting to just sitting around, until they were alerted of the presence of the four and all paused for a moment then, "Where are they?" Paige asked. "We get him first, then you get family." A jaguar that sounded like he didn't know much English stepped up. Cole gulped and then went forward a bit.

"They have to see their family first, you bring them back and you get me." He said bravely. The jaguar smiled a little and then waved his hand, which caused four bodies to appear and drop lifelessly to the ground. Suddenly it was chaos as Leo ran for the sisters and Grams, about twelve jaguars pounced on Cole, and Barbus ran up behind Paige and quickly flamed away with her.

Leo looked over and saw Phoebe stir then slowly open her eyes and yawn. "Hey Leo, what's up?" she asked. "Phoebe, help Cole." Leo said urgently motioning to Cole who was still trying to fend the demons off. Phoebe looked surprised but didn't ask any questions before quickly hurling a bolt of lightning just beside the group.

They all looked around surprised giving Cole time to flame a few and Phoebe time to hurl more electricity, this time actually hitting them. An energy ball came out of nowhere though and Phoebe was hit in the leg causing her to scream in agony. Leo quickly healed her but then had to orb Piper to miss an energy ball directed at her.

When he got back though no one was there. "What the hell?" he whispered to himself. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Piper shift and then wipe her eyes as she woke up. She sat up slowly and looked around before noticing Leo. "What's going on?" she asked sleepily. "Uh... I dunno." He answered truthfully.

Then Barbus appeared and both jumped. "What the hell?!" both Piper and Leo asked at the same time. "No time to explain, Paige was captured!" he said looking quite truthful and worried. "By who? You?" Piper asked sarcastically. "No, I hurt her and I'm back her for eternity." He told her. Piper looked at Leo questioningly but he just muttered that he'd explain later.

"Where is she?" Leo asked. "In this world somewhere, it's basically a parallel Underworld, I guess you caught a rift as you orbed or something." Barbus told him. "Right, uh... we gotta get my sister back, let's go." Piper said quickly standing up. Leo looked Barbus in those freaky eyes of his before Piper pulled him away. Something wasn't right...

"So, I've been asleep for 72 hours?" Piper asked skeptically as they walked along the only path that led from the jaguar's den. "Yeah." He answered shrugging. "And I missed three days of school?" she asked looking panicked. Leo laughed at her but his smiled turned around as they heard a moan. They looked at each other and then started running until they got to Paige who was in a fetal position looking at the wall scared.

Piper slowly started up to her but stopped suddenly when she saw a spider. "Piper what's wrong?" Leo asked as Piper looked at the ground. "Sp-Spider..." she muttered. Leo looked down confused, there was nothing there. Then suddenly a demon shimmered in and threw a fireball at Piper then at Paige. He tried to run for them but he couldn't move and he was forced to watch them die slowly before falling to the ground.

Piper backed away from the spider, which looked at her and then tensed up. Suddenly thousands of spiders were around her! "Leo help!" she screamed looking over to Leo whom she saw unconscious on the ground. "Paige!" she screamed. Paige seemed to snap out of whatever trance like state she was in for just a second and then started screaming.

"Paige help!" Piper yelled as the spiders started to climb up her legs. Paige quit screaming and looked around confused. "Piper?" she asked looking over at her big sister. "Paige, spiders, everywhere, help!" Piper screamed. Paige looked around but she couldn't see anything. "Piper, there aren't any spiders." Paige told her sister. Piper didn't know what she was talking about.

She felt the spiders crawling up her legs and arms and then realized something. Spiders were her greatest fear. She got really mad and then the spiders started spontaneously combusting until all of them were gone. "Barbus!" she screamed angrily. Paige suddenly got the idea but didn't look angry, she'd kind of figured this would happen.

"Leo." Piper said suddenly running over to where Leo lay. "What did he do to him?" Piper asked angrily. "A Whitelighters greatest fear is losing his charges." Paige informed her. "Paige, come on, orb us now." Piper told her. "Where?" Paige asked. "Barbus." Piper answered with fire in her eyes. Paige looked a bit scared and did as she was told.

Or tried to, because she couldn't. "Oh great, this world obviously doesn't allow orbing, Barbus we know you're behind this, get your ass here RIGHT NOW!" Piper yelled to no one. "Leo's gonna die and there's nothing you can do about it." Piper looked at Paige angrily. "What kind of an attitude is that?" she asked. Paige looked confused. "What are you talking about?"

An image appeared in front of Piper. It was Leo, "It's all your fault Piper, I'm dying because of you." He said coldly before fading out. "No Leo come back!" Piper said grabbing at air. Paige suddenly morphed into Barbus, "Ah Piper, what did you do?" he asked looking at Leo. "You bastard." Piper said flicking her wrist at him and blowing him up. But then blue lights came down and turned into a half-way dead Paige.

"Oh my God..." Piper said covering her mouth. She felt tears start to run down her cheeks before taking a deep uneven breath and pulling herself together. "Leo get up!" she yelled turning to him. "Leo you haven't lost anyone yet but you will if you don't get up now!" Piper yelled louder. Somehow, subconsciously, Leo heard her words and woke up a bit.

He opened his eyes and saw Piper there then as fast as he could jumped up and pulled her into a deep kiss. Piper felt her stomach flutter and they pulled away and hugged tightly. "I was so afraid. I lost you..." he muttered. "That's why he's called the demon of fear." She said still in sort of shock over the kiss. "Oh Paige! Paige!" she yelled as she pulled herself together.

Leo looked over then bent down to heal her and as he did the world seemed to shift and they were suddenly back in the jaguar den. Paige groggily got up and rubbed her head and they all looked around. Cole, Grams and Phoebe were huddled over something, all with tears in their eyes. There weren't any jaguars. "What's going on?" Paige asked as a chill went through the room.

Phoebe looked at Paige, Piper, and Leo wide eyed. "But... I saw... Paige, you went up in flames, and Piper and Leo... An energy ball hit you, you exploded..." Phoebe said in awe. "Where's Prue?" Piper asked. Not seeing her big sister anywhere. Phoebe sobbed and turned back to what the three had been huddled over a second ago. Cole and Grams moved a bit and Paige, Piper, and Leo had a clear view of Prue's pale lifeless body.

"She was stabbed in the back." Cole told the three of them. "We didn't notice until the jaguars were gone and by then it was to late." Piper looked like she was gonna throw up before shaking her head. "No, no she's not dead, she can't be dead, Leo, heal her." Piper said throwing her hand aimlessly in Prue's direction.

Leo looked at her on the verge of tears and shook his head. "Piper, I can't heal the dead." He said quietly. She shook her head again. "Try damn it!" she yelled angrily. He sighed, trying to heal Prue would definitely bring hope to the sisters, yet he was sure it wouldn't be any good... Still he tried. And surprisingly... Light came out of his hands.

Prue sucked in air and sat up breathing heavily as she grasp her heart. Piper, Phoebe, and Paige pounced on her in a hug, which Grams quickly joined. "Thank God, I couldn't have held on for much longer." Prue told them. "See, I knew you wouldn't let go!" Piper said happily. Prue nodded and then waved back and forth before falling back unconscious.

All three sisters looked alarm but sighed of relief when Prue started lightly snoring. "She sleeps for three days and the first thing she does when she wakes up..." Piper muttered laughing quietly as she wiped away the tears in her eyes. "Now we've gotta find Barbus and vanquish him!" Paige said standing up angrily. "I wouldn't worry about that." A voice said and out of the shadows stepped Barbus.

"I broke my promise to Them after all. Go ahead, go ahead." He said looking to the sky and throwing his hands up in surrender before bursting into pieces. "Can we go, I'm starving!" Phoebe asked seeming like Barbus just blowing up didn't faze her a bit. "I vote we go get Mexican, I'm craving Mexican!" Paige said grabbing her and orbing out. "Thanks for the help Cole." Leo said looking pained as he took Grams, Piper and Prue and orbed them out.

"You didn't bind my powers back!" Cole yelled after the orbs before being left alone in the jaguar den. He sighed and looked around. "This would make a great hang out..." he said as he started to picture were everything could go. He grinned happily shimmering out and then coming back with every electrical device known to man.

"I Love The 90s!" the TV said as he turned VH1 on.

A/n: Hehehe! More random! Yay, next chapter is PIPER AND LEO!!!!! Yay, I got the sleeping disease out of the way with FUNNY! I love funny, see my fic can jump from SERIOUSLY SERIOUS to HISTERICALLY FUNNY! That's what I love about this fic, okay so um... I'll update soon with that PL chapter!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!! By the way, I just finished this chapter and then turned on the TV and what do you know, the episode of Charmed with Barbus is on! Right, okay...


	18. Author Note

A/n:

Okay, this isn't an update, I was wondering if anyone actually enjoyed this fic, cause see, my friend started writing it for a while (a couple chapters of it anyway) and I think it sucks and it totally is not how I pictured it from the beginning! Anyway, I was thinking about deleting it and I want your opinion, cause unless I get enough people saying they want it to keep going, I'm deleting it, so please E-Mail me at or AIM me at GoddessRockN. Thanks,

Ashley Anne


	19. IMPORTANT MUST READ

Sorry dears, this site is OFFICALLY and FOREVER shut down. I've just started high school and on top of the regular hardness I'm in the MAGNET program which makes it twice as hard. I barely have time to write this because I've got so much homework. I'm insanely sorry to anyone who wanted me to keep writing (hah. yeah right)

LOTS OF LOVE and I'm so sorry,  
Ashley


End file.
